


The Elephant in the Room

by rectificatory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectificatory/pseuds/rectificatory
Summary: Ralf is sharing a bedroom with his new best friend Sam, but before they go to sleep there is something the need to discuss -- the Elephant in the Room.[This isn't a serious story by any stretch of the imagination ;)]
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 17





	The Elephant in the Room

Ralf jumped onto the bed that would be his for the next three day, droplets of water flew from his damp, brown hair as he landed on the springy mattress. Stretching out luxuriously on the freshly laundered sheets he flexed his fingers and toes before allowing his limbs to sink onto the soft bed. It was the first time he didn’t have to share a family room with his parents and sister, in fact it was the first time he had been to a hotel without the rest of his family. He had been invited by his new best friend’s family to join them on their trip and had eagerly agreed, especially when he was told of the sleeping arrangements. Although, there was one problem. He had heard of ‘the Elephant in the room’ before and now it was time to face it.

“Did you have a nice shower?” Sam asked, distracting Ralf as he swept his now dry ginger hair out of his eyes.

It would have annoyed Ralf so much to have long hair like that and have to constantly adjust it to be able to see, but every time he saw Sam do it, it gave him butterflies in his stomach.

“Yeah I did, which shower gel did you try out, I used the mango one, it’s nice.” Ralf asked, sniffing his tan coloured arm and enjoying the fruity scent.

“The minty one; want a smell?” Sam replied, rolling onto his side and lifting his leg to point his foot at Ralf.

“Eww!” Ralf said in mock disgust, “Get your stinky feet away from me.”

They both giggled as Sam shuffled to the edge of his bed closest to Ralf, and Ralf in turn shuffled to the edge of his bed the furthest away from Sam. After a minute’s effort trying to get his foot as close to Ralf as he could, but without leaving his own bed, Sam gave up and resumed his position in the middle of the mattress. Cautiously, Ralf did the same, keeping an eye on his friend in case he decided to renew his assault.

As their giggles subsided they fell into quiet thought, both of them considering the same question. At this point in the evening they both usually performed that same activity, one they had never discussed with the other but were confident, or at least hopeful, that the other did that same. Each wondered if the other would be first to speak, to confess or enquire about what they did, and to broach the topic of if they would do it tonight and in each other’s presence.

“Do you...” asked Sam hesitantly before loosing his nerve mid-sentence.

“Do I what?” asked Ralf knowing exactly what Sam was asking because he was about to ask the exact same thing.

Sam knew that Ralf knew what he meant, and Ralf knew that Sam knew too.

“Do you… I mean, before you go to sleep at night, do you like to… you now, have a wank?” he asked again, his voice quietening to a whisper as he spoke.

As an after-thought he added the universal sign for jacking off, just in case Ralf hadn’t heard the softly spoke final word.

“Yeah I do.” Ralf replied, unsurprised that he too was whispering.

Suddenly he felt some of the bravery that Sam had displayed in being the one to initiate this discussion and added, “And in the morning when I get up, and whenever I get five minutes alone too!”

“Me too!” Sam said, relieved as some of his fears dissipated, “I thought I was weird for doing it so much, but if you do it too...”

“I must be weird too.” Ralf interrupted, laughing as the tension began to break.

It was Ralf’s turn now to lead the conversation, to ask something of Sam. They hadn’t quite gotten to the level where they could discuss the Elephant, but they were getting close.

“Have you ever done it with anyone else, wanking I mean.” asked Ralf.

Sam was about to answer when Ralf decided that he needed to clarify what he meant, he didn’t want to stray too close to the ultimate question so soon.

“I mean, like next to someone, in another bed maybe.”

“Sort of,” Sam said, a slight flush joining the freckles on his cheeks, “my Dad walked in on me once.”

“No. Fucking. Way!” Ralf exclaimed, causing Sam to shush him.

“It’s not what you think...” he began to explain before being interrupted yet again.

“Did he walk in while you were half-way through, like fully going at it?” Ralf asked, perhaps a little to eagerly, “Oh crap, or was it right at the end when you…?”

“No!” Sam said looking appalled, “If that had happened, I’d of just died on the spot from embarrassment. It was pretty embarrassing though; I’d just got my dick out to start when he came in and I had to stuff it back in my short real quick like.”

On the other bed Ralf was trying to suppress his giggles, and a growing hard-on, as he envisioned Sam dick disappearing back into his shorts in great detail, and his friends father bursting into the room with much less clarity.

“I got ‘the talk’ right then and there, which was totally pointless ‘cause I obviously knew what I was doing, or trying to do, but he just wouldn’t stop.” said Sam, reliving the memory with a shudder.

“Damn. I got my talk from my sister at the kitchen table, she was actually pretty cool about it; used a banana and a couple of oranges as props.” said Ralf.

The next question was going to be a biggie, and it fell to Sam to ask. He was worried about this one, really worried, if he thought asking his friend if he, and admitting to wanking himself might be weird, this one was going to be a doozy.

“Ralf, have you ever tried to, when you’ve been having a wank...” Sam asked, adding the clarification at the last moment because in his opinion it would be super weird to do this when not having a wank.

“Touched your butt with your finger, like the hole, and just put the tip in?” he finished asking in a rush.

“No.” said Ralf to a devastated Sam.

The implication that Sam did do that was clear as day and now his best friend, maybe soon to be ex-best friend, knew that he did it.

“Not just the tip, no.” Ralf said, his cheeks reddening, “I use my whole finger, and like, there’s this part inside there — the prostate my sister called it — that makes my dick super hard when I touch it.”

“Yes!” said Sam in eager agreement, “Have you tried touching it when you cum, it made it feel so much more intense.”

“I know.” said Ralf breathlessly, “What about moving your finger in-and-out while you are stroking, that feels awesome.”

“You mean like finger-fucking, that’s kinda gay isn’t it.” said Sam, “I mean I do do it, but still...”

“I don’t know, maybe not if you are doing it to yourself? Or if it’s just buddies helping each other out, having fun, right? That’s not totally gay, is it? And it doesn’t matter if you are gay, or I am, we’d still be friends, wouldn’t we?” Ralf said, a tiny sliver of doubt creeping in his voice as he spoke.

“Of course we would.” Sam said staunchly, prompting Ralf to give a sigh of relief.

At this point Ralf felt like he could ask Sam about the Elephant, but decided to postpone that particular portion of the discussion until later and chose a different subject instead.

“Have you ever tasted your stuff, your jizz?” he asked the other boy.

Sam shuffled on the bed uncomfortably and took a deep breath before replying.

“No… I can’t taste it ‘cause I’ve never actually jizzed before.” Sam said despondently.

“Shit! Sorry, I just thought since you’re older than me you’d do it too. It-It’s okay, everyone matures at different speeds, that’s what my sister said, you’ll shoot in no time I’m sure.” Ralf told Sam encouragingly.

“It’s fine, I know.” said Sam, sounding more cheerful, “It’s just strange telling you. I lie to all my other friends, tell them I can, that I shoot loads and loads.”

“You can taste some of mine if you want.” Ralf offered, “So you know what it’s like.”

“Are you asking me to suck you cock?” Sam asked dryly.

“No. No.” Ralf said, suddenly flustered, “I didn’t mean that. I just meant after I’ve had a wank, you can have a taste, like scoop some up on your finger, okay? I’m not asking you to suck my dick.”

“Would you suck mine? Or maybe do each other at the same time?” asked Sam.

“That would be gay...” Ralf said quietly, barely louder that a whisper, “but, yeah, I would. Both of those things.”

“I suppose I don’t have to ask if you’d agree to wanking each other if we’re both okay with sucking.” Sam said, amused that they skipped that step in the discussion.

“No, that’ll be cool.” said Ralf.

“How’d you feel about me using my finger up your butt, or the other way around. I know I said it’s kinda gay, but I’d like to know how it feels sometime.” Sam asked.

“As long as yo don’t use the same finger that you’re gonna taste my cum with, I’m cool with it. Otherwise that would just be nasty.” Ralf said.

“Ugh, that sounds gross.” said Sam, “But, do you think it’s true though, that some people lick each other’s butt holes?”

“No way!” said Ralf, “Who’d want to put their tongue up there, I wouldn’t even do it to your butt.”

They both descended into a fit of giggle at the though of ever attempting something so bizarre, but secretly Ralf wondered what it would actually feel like to lick someone’s butt or have them lick yours.

“Would you let someone stick their dick up your butt though, I mean like really fuck, not just finger fuck?” Ralf asked after both boys got their breath back.

“Just someone? I don’t think so. If it was your dick,” Sam said, staring openly at Ralf’s crotch for the first time. Both of them had been stealing glances throughout the conversation. “I think I’d like to try it, even if it is only once.”

“Do you want to try something tonight?” Sam asked once that had been settled.

“Yeah.” said Ralf eagerly, “Like what though?”

“This might sound weird but can we just wank ourselves, but on the same bed. I kinda want to know what it’s like when I can feel someone lying next to me.” said Sam,

“That’s cool with me. My bed or yours.” asked Ralf.

“We can do it on mine, but...”

The time had come, all other questions had been asked and answered, it was time to discuss the Elephant in the room.

“I’m not sure I want to do it with ‘Nelly’ watching us.” Sam said conspiratorially as both boys turn to stare at the grey beast who looked somewhat offended.

“Dude.” hissed Ralf, “It’s a boy Elephant, look.”

“Alright then, ‘Dumbo’.” Sam said, a little annoyed at being corrected, but his annoyance was outdone by the Elephant’s.

“How about ‘Stampy’?” Ralf offered diplomatically, and the Elephant looked mollified.

The three of them lapsed into an awkward silence until Ralf posed the question: “Do you think he wanks using his trunk?”

“But that’s his nose, isn’t it? Would you want to stick your dick up your nose?” Sam asked.

“I guess not.” Ralf admitted.

“I bet he can sniff his own butt though.” said Sam.

“Ew! That’s gross!” laughed Ralf, wrinkling his nose as, in his mind’s eye, he saw the Elephant’s trunk poking at it’s own ass.

“But you’d put your dick is someone’s butt, and you don’t think that’d be gross?” Sam asked.

“I guess I’d only do it if it was clean.” Ralf replied after pondering the question.

“I heard,” Sam said hesitantly, a little unsure if he wanted to bring up this little titbit of knowledge he had, “that some people like to lick each other's butts, and it feels nice when they do it to you.”

“That does sound kinda gross. You-you don’t want me to do that to you? Right? Or...” Ralf asked cautiously, leaving the half-question hanging in the air.

“No, it’s just something I’d heard about, and we were talking about butts, that’s all.” Sam replied.

“Okay… Sex stuff is weird sometime, eh?” commented Ralf.

“Yeah...” answered Sam with a little nod.

They fell into an embarrassed silence, neither one of them wanting to continue the current course of the conversation, but also unable to find another topic to test the other’s knowledge and opinions. Their eyes wander between each other’s semi-nude bodies and that of the Elephant who was now lying down in the corner of the room and facing away from them.

“Hey.” said Sam quietly, not wanting to disturb the big grey animal, “Do you wanna try some of the stuff we talked about. Together. Now?”

Ralf grinned, glad that one of them had finally been brave enough to suggest this.

“Yeah!” he told Sam, sliding off his bed and jumping onto his friends, bouncing a little as he shoved Sam over to make room for himself.

Laid hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, and once for falling into an awkward silence it was once again Sam who braved asking the question they both were thinking.

“Can I see your dick?” Sam asked of his friend.

“Yeah, if I can see yours too.” Ralf said.

“Okay. On three?” asked Sam.

“One...” counted Ralf, “Two...” continued Sam, “Three...” they both said together.

There was the briefest of pauses as both check that the other was actually going to go through with their plan, then as one both pairs of underwear were pulled down and cast aside. Sam looked at Ralf, and Ralf looked at Sam, observing, comparing and judging the other’s endowments.

“Nice.” they said together once more and fell into a fit of giggles.

“I wanna touch it. I mean, can I touch it, can I touch you dick?” Ralf asked, his cheeks flushing as he admitted his desire.

“Yeah.” consented Sam.

Ralf reached out to touch Sam’s dick but pulled back at the last second, looking back up to the boy’s face just to confirm that he really was alright with what was about to happen. Sam gave him a little nod and that was all the encouragement he needed to wrap his fingers around his friend’s boner. Ralf was surprised at how similar and yet how different the fleshy pole felt in his hand, and at just how much it was pulsing.

“You can touch mine too... please?” Ralf asked, desperate to know how it would feel from the other side, having another boy touching, holding and maybe even wanking his dick.

Sam did not hesitate and grabbed Ralf’s dick enthusiastically. “Wow, it feels just like mine.” he commented as he gave it an experimental squeeze and stroke.

“Are we gonna wank each other off then?” Ralf asked, his finger already moving subtly, pulling down on the skin covering Sam’s dick's head, revealing the purple helmet a little more.

“I guess so.” Sam said, looking down at his hand and friend’s cock, watching with awe as his fingers slid across the smooth skin, teasing it gently and moving as if of their own volition.

Ralf’s strokes continued to reveal a little more of Sam’s cock-head with each pull, eventually popping over the ridge and accompanied by a satisfied little moan from Sam as it was expose to the cool air of the room.

Sam’s light touches on Ralf’s dick didn’t have enough friction to pull his foreskin over the head, instead they were teasingly, maddeningly soft but still somehow the best feeling that Ralf had ever experienced.

Tiny, restrained gasps of pleasure burst forth from both boy’s lips as they kept up their respective pace and techniques. The head of Sam’s dick routinely being uncovered and hidden, and Ralf’s whole shaft feeling like it was being tickled by the softest feathers.

“Do you wanna...” Ralf began to asked before being cut off by a moan, “Do you wanna try something really gay?” he asked Sam after recovering his breath.

“What...?” asked Sam, only to be silenced when he turned to face Ralf and the other boy gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Sorry...” Ralf said quickly, feeling he had overstepped his bounds by kissing Sam without waiting for permission.

It was Ralf’s turn to be interrupted by a kiss, this one lasting a whole 2 seconds, as Sam pressed his lips back against his friend’s.

“I liked that...” the both confessed simultaneously, breaking out into giggles.

“I wanna try more of that sometime, I mean if you want to too.” Sam told Ralf.

“Me too.” Ralf told him earnestly.

“But I’m getting real close to-to cumming.” Sam said, his breathing becoming ragged.

“Yeah, me too.” Ralf repeated.

Sam shot first, or at least he tried to and would be disappointed to find that after the best climax of his young life he was still dry. The astonishing amount of pleasure he felt was little comfort as Ralf continued stroking him through his orgasm, his breath being taken away by it’s intensity and leaving him unable to tell his friend that it was becoming painful. Luckily he managed to keep stroking Ralf’s dick and brought his friend over the edge, squirting a healthy amount of thin, almost colourless cum onto his heaving stomach.

“St-stop!” Sam begged as Ralf’s fingers teased the sensitive head of his dick.

“S-sorry.” said Ralf as he released his grip on his friend’s dick.

They both lay, panting for a while as they came down from their orgasmic highs, the first for each of them brought on by another person. As their breathing returned to normal and the sweat on their bodies began to cool Ralf asked Sam, “So, did you really want to know what jizz tastes like, ‘cause you can try some of mine, that is if you want to.”

Sam had brought his fingers up to his face, examining the small amount of sticky fluid covering his fingers, he had been about to brave tasting it when Ralf reminded him he had a witness.

“I dunno, maybe...” he said evasively.

“It’s fine, here I’ll show you.” Ralf told him, running his finger through the puddle on his stomach, scooping up a glob of his cum. “See.” he said as he stuck his tongue out and wiped his finger on it, loudly gulping as he swallowed the droplets of semen.

Emboldened by Ralf’s demonstration, Sam tentatively poked the tip of his tongue out of his mouth and touched it briefly against the wetness on his fingers. It tasted… Okay, not so good that he was desperate to suck his fingers clean, but nice enough that he wanted a better taste. There was hardly enough to roll around in his mouth to examine the flavour, but he did so anyway.

“It’s… I mean, it’s not bad.” said Sam after considering what he thought of it.

“Cool, don’t forget you owe me a taste of yours now, when you want to share.” Ralf said, looking relieved that Sam didn’t think his cum was gross.

“I suppose we better go to sleep now.” Sam said, a note of regret in his voice.

“Yeah, but I reckon I’ll need another wank when I get up, what about you?” Ralf asked.

“Yeah, me too. Can we, like, do this again?” Sam asked back.

“Definitely!” Ralf told his friend as he rolled off the bed and moved over to his own.

“Hey.” Sam called out, looking sheepish, “Can we, can I, maybe have a goodnight kiss?”

“Sure.” said Ralf, grinning as he turned back to Sam and leant over his friend, his lips moving slowly closer to Sam’s.


End file.
